


Dammit Cas!

by Pimento, Spunkybob5



Series: Allegra the Cat [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allegra is a cat, Canon Compliant, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Cat, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: So I gave Spunkybob5 a picture and she made this! Squee!The continuing adventures of Allegra the Cat...





	Dammit Cas!

“Ah-CHOO!”

“All right, I’m calling it,” Sam unfolded from where he’d been tucked behind the tractor.

“What? Why?” Dean scrambled after him. “We’ve only been here – ah-choo!”

Sam spun, poking his finger into Dean’s chest, “THAT’S why!”

“Aw, Sammy, I sneezed, like, ONCE.”

“No, Dean,” Sam hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and headed for the car. “You’ve sneezed non-stop since we started. There is no way we’re going to get the drop on the skinwalker with you making all that noise.”

Dean slid into the Impala, scowling. “I am not maki- ah-CHOO!”

Sam sighed, dropping his head back on the seat. “Are your allergy meds wearing off?”

“I didn’t bring them.”

Sam’s head snapped up, “Why not?”

Dean pulled onto the highway. “Sammy, the only thing I’m allergic to is Cas’s dumb cat. Neither Cas nor the dumb cat -“

“Allegra.”

“- isn't here. So neither are my allergy meds.”

“Yes, clearly you’ve not needed them at all.”

“AH-CHOO!” Dean wiggled his nose. “Yup. Totally fine.”

***

“Well, at least we can get a good night’s sleep, since SOMEONE is too much of a wuss to hang out in the barn.” Dean slung his coat over the back of the chair and started ruffling through his bag.

“Dean you’re such a –”

“Ah-choo! AH-choo! AH-CHOO!”

“Oh my God, Dean! Just take some damn pills!”

“I don’t have any! Ah-choo!” Dean snatched his toiletries and pajamas. “I’ll just take a shower.”

“Dean, wait,” Sam sat forward. “I think I see your problem.”

Dean blinked, “What are you talking about?”

Sam tugged Dean’s at the clothes. “You’re wearing Cas’s pajamas, dude.”

Dean pulled his clothes back, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“NO, I’m not. My Zeppelin shirt ain't anyone's pyjamas!”

“Dean, I am 100 percent certain I have seen Cas in that very shirt. In fact, I saw him in it last week,” Sam suppressed a grin. “Look, you can even see Alley’s fur.”

Dean help up the shirt, flipping it back and forth, “Son of a bitch! Where’s my phone? Dammit, Cas!”


End file.
